Kirby
Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (known in Japan as Hoshi no Kābī Kagami no Daimeikyū, translating to "Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror"), is a Kirby video game released in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance. It is the only Kirby title where Kirby's nemesis, King Dedede, does not make an appearance, it's also the only game that Kirby has to save Meta Knight, and is Kirby's last game for the system. This game has been re-released in Europe for Club Nintendo members only. Intro At the part where the logos come up, the four Kirbies are being chased by every single enemy and mini-boss in the game. Pink Kirby trips and get trampled by all the enemies (although a Big Rocky slammed down on it purposly). When all the enemies run by, Kirby is crouching down. He peeks up to make sure everyone is gone and he runs after them.so much FUN Story There is another universe called the Mirror World, with an entrance (that is like a mirror) that exists high in the skies of Dream Land. It is a world where any wish reflected in the mirror will come true. But one day, it only copies evil minds, and rapidly changes into a world of evil as a result. Meta Knight notices this and recognizes this as a threat to not only the Mirror World itself, but also to his native Dream Land, and visits the Mirror World to save the two worlds. Meanwhile, Kirby is taking a walk, when Dark Meta Knight- an evil Mirror World version of Meta Knight- appears. But before Kirby can react, Dark Meta Knight slices Kirby into four differently-colored "Kirbys". At this point, they have to share the same warpstar. Kirby normally travels alone, but if his cell phone is working, he can call his friends and they will help him. The four Kirbys chase after Dark Meta Knight and enter the Mirror World. The two Meta Knights fight each other, and the real Meta Knight is defeated. He is knocked into the mirror, which is then cut into nine fragments by Dark Meta Knight (which are then scattered across the Mirror World)- so now it's up to Kirby and his new "clones" to save Meta Knight, the Mirror World, and Dream Land... ...So, they decide to venture through the Mirror World, collect the mirror shards and reunite them, so they can gain access to the area where Meta Knight is being held and defeat Dark Meta Knight (and also to defeat the mastermind behind the whole thing,Dark Mind). At the end, it shows that all the Kirbys have their own warpstars, showing that they are heroes in their own right. Gameplay Unlike other Kirby games, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror features a maze layout (in a fashion similar to the Metroid and Hebereke games). The game map branches out in several directions, similar to certain areas of The Great Cave Offensive, and, providing Kirby has the proper power at his disposal, he is able to go anywhere in almost any order, excluding the final level. If the player gains access to all mirrors (excluding the mirror the player is collecting shards for), they will be able to access a new mirror full of Copy Pedestals for their use. The game also features multiplayer, and the player can call other players or CPU-controlled Kirbys to the location with an in-game cell phone. There are several new powers in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, such as Cupid (called Angel in the Japanese version), which allows Kirby to fly around with wings and a halo and fire arrows, Missile, which turns Kirby into a missile that can be guided in any direction and will explode on contact with a wall or an enemy, or when the B button is hit, and Smash, which gives Kirby the abilites he had on Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also, in this version, Kirby's ability to inhale various things has more limits as seen by his mouth expanding until he needs to exhale. The bosses and areas in the game appear to be mirrored versions of those in Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror shares some gameplay elements with the Four Swords series of Zelda games, in that the players, at times, must work together to overcome obstacles. Also, Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. appeared as Mini Boss and with Crazy Hand, an actual boss. Levels *Rainbow Route *Moonlight Mansion *Cabbage Cavern *Mustard Mountain *Carrot Castle *Olive Ocean *Peppermint Palace *Radish Ruins *Candy Constellation Regular enemies/Mini-bosses * Bang-Bang * Batafire (Fire Bat) * Batty * Big Waddle Dee * Blipper * Blockin * Blue Golem * Bombar (Aero Star) * Bomber * Bonkers * Box Boxer (Bow Fighter) * Boxin * Boxy * Bronto Burt * Chip * Cookin' * Cupie * Droppy * Flamer * Foley * Giant Rocky * Glunk * Golem * Gordo * Haley * Heavy Knight * Hot Head * Laser Ball * Leap * Master Hand * Metal Guardian * Minny * Mirra * Mr. Frosty * Noddy * Parasol Waddle Dee * Parasol Waddle Doo * Pengi * Phan Phan * Prank * Rare Yellow Golem * Rocky * Roly-Poly * Scarfy * Shooty * Shotzo * Sir Kibble * Snooter * Soarar * Sparky * Squishy * Sword Knight * Twister * UFO (enemy) * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Wheelie Refrences to Older Media *''Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land: Many bosses in this game are counterparts of the bosses from KA/NiDL, such as King Golem, Wiz, and Dark Mind for example. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Master Hand appears as a mini-boss giving the "Smash" ability (giving Kirby his Melee moveset) and later appears as a boss along with Crazy Hand. *Multiple, different-colored Kirbies have previously appeared in ''Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Air Ride. This game is considered the origin of the multiple Kirbies. The four Kirbies have recently appeared together in the new ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' minigames. Reception 'Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was generally met with good reviews, receiving an average of 80/100 on Metacritic.com. Some other ratings: *Game Rankings - 78% *IGN - 8/10 (Impressive) *GameSpot - 8.2/10 (Great) *GameSpy - 4/5 *Nintendo Power - 4/5 (Great) *1UP.com - 8/10 *X-Play - 3/5 (Good) Trivia *Ironically, the Mirror ability is not in the game. ja:星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮 Category:Games